spellingfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelling Wikia:Words/Guidelines
Here are the basic guidelines for Project Words so as not to take up room on the main page. Using the Main Project page Current Projects This table on the main Project page is to be used to let others know which word page you are currently working on. Guidelines for using the table: *If your name is not entered in the table, enter it by editing the section and adding a row with your name in the same fashion as the others. It should be listed alphabetically. :Example: |- |Snowy |Word Page |Tweak Page |Tweak Page |Date *Using the reference above, enter the character and rank you are currently working on in place of 'Word Page'. **Please use the correct abbreviations to put beside your word page: these are listed on the main page. Example: acceptable (E) **Keep in mind that you may only reserve one word page at a time **The "Tweak Page" section only applies to regular contributors or higher-ranked members of the project *Using the reference above, enter the date of the day that you entered the word page, so you can be held responsible for getting the page done and not reserving the word page for a long measure of time. Replace 'N/A' with the date of that day. **Please use this coding for the date: 22nd AUG 2015 so as not to unnecessarily stretch the table. **Do not put a date for your tweak page, as there is no written time limit for reserving a tweak page, and adding a date tends to stretch the table. *A single word page may only be on the table for one week, as this is an adequate time limit for completing the chosen page. Once the page is on the talk page for approval, the time limit is irrelevant. *Please check the table before adding a word page to your name, as to prevent further arguments about who claimed the page first. **Pressing the Ctrl and F keys on your keyboard will pop up a search feature, where you can search the word page and make sure it has not already been claimed. *If a member enters a word page without putting the date, their claim for the reservation will be removed. Membership Table This table show which users belong to the Project, and lists users according to their qualifications. *If a beginner contributor becomes inactive for more than two weeks, that contributor may be removed from the Project by senior organisers, the deputy or the leader. *Qualifications for being moved to a regular contributor or senior organiser on the table are listed under the requirements section of the membership nominations page. *If a regular contributor is inactive for more than two months, then that member will be removed from the table. *Regular Contributors or under may NOT edit the membership table. Project Lead Duties These include duties that other members may not do on the main Project page. The project leads include the leader, the deputy, and the senior organisers. Member Table *The leads may edit the members table as follows: **When a user asks to join on the talk page, any lead may add them into the table under the beginners listing. **Once a beginner has completed three word pages above 50% complete, any lead may move them from the beginner listing into the contributor listing. **Once a contributor is eligible, any lead may move them from the contributor listing into the regular contributor listing. **If a contributor becomes inactive for more than two weeks, any lead may remove them from the Project. **Once a regular contributor becomes inactive for two months, any lead may move them from the regular contributor listing. **Once a member requests for their name to be removed from the table. News Section *Only one lead, designated by the leader (or deputy), may edit the News section. As of now, the current news editor is Snowy. Using the Project Talk page Joining *A new section should be added when a user is requesting to join the Project, and the heading should read: 'Username ~ Join Request'. **There are no requirements needed for the user to be accepted into the Project. *A Project lead will then add the user into the member list and provide any helpful links that the new member could benefit from. *A regular contributor or below should not welcome in the new user until a lead has added them in. *It should be noted that a user must join the Project to work on word pages and participate. Discussion Sections *A new section should be added when discussions are started, and should have the topic being discussed in the heading of the section. *Appropriate discussions should include questions that adhere to the Project as a whole, an idea that could improve the Project, an error in the Project being pointed out, or a user asking for help with navigation of the Project. *Inappropriate discussion topics include personal user notices; i.e: absence notice. **Absence notices should be posted on the deputy's or leader's talk page under a new heading. Project Lead Duties These include duties that other users are not permitted to do on the Project talk page. The Project Leads include the leader, the deputy, and the senior warriors. Archiving *Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. *Discussion sections should be archived in the current Discussion Archive. *Talk page sections should never be blanked. No user is permitted to blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else. Accepting Join Requests *A lead should accept a join request whenever one crops up, unless the user is ineligible. *The lead should thank the user for his/her interest, and provide any links that would be beneficial to the user in the Project. *The lead would then add the new member into the Project table on the main page, under the listing of beginner. **Once the beginner puts up at least three word pages for approval on the talk page that are at least 50% done, their name is moved to the contributors section. *If it is a rejoining member, they must be added in as a rank lower than they were last time. Using the Project Talk page *When a word page is put up for approval, a new section should be added, and the heading should read: 'Word Page (Abbreviation) ~ For Approval' *A word page up for approval is a word page the member submits to be critiqued by all the Project members, and when it is seen to qualify for the best possible level of excellence, will be approved and placed on its respective article. **If the word page is approved, declined, or withdrawn by its creator or current editor, the 'For Approval' heading will be changed accordingly to 'Approved', 'Declined', or 'Withdrawn'. *There are only ever to be forty headings on the talk page at one time. **Withdrawn, declined, approved, or CBA'd sections that have not been archived yet should NOT be subtracted from the total section number. If the number of headings is at fifty, a user should wait before adding another. **If the news is urgent, a user may drop a message on the leader or deputy's talk page and they will confer whether the heading is suitable or not. *Word Pages that should not be put up for approval include made-up words and pages already completed. *A user is only ever to have one word page up for approval at any one time. **A senior organiser and above may have a maximum of two word pages up for approval, but only one needs to be reserved on the table. **If the word page is not reserved as it is the second project of a senior organiser or above and a regular contributor or below reserves it, the word page will be removed as the project of the previous member and the second member may reserve it. *When a word page is in the 'comments before approval' stage the heading will read: 'Word Page (Abbreviation) ~ CBA' Project Senior Organiser Duties These include duties that other users are not permitted to do on the Project talk page. The Project Leads include the leader, the deputy, and the senior organisers. Approving/Declining Approving is the process of accepting a word page into the wikia as main namespace articles. *When a Project lead believes a word page is qualified enough to be placed on its article, the image should not be approved right away. Instead, the customary 'comments before approval' or 'CBA' should be placed in the approval section for twenty-four hours, and the heading should be changed to Word Page (Abbreviation) ~ CBA **If during the twenty-four hours someone critiques the image, the twenty-four hours will expire until the artist complies with the criticism. The hours then can be restarted by an additional CBA once the user reuploads the image or if the image is fine and it doesn't need to be fixed. **If the twenty-four hours finish with no criticism, then a Project Lead should post 'Approved' in the approval section and change the heading to Word Page ~ Approved. ***The section can then be archived in the current approved archive, and the word page will be accepted as a main namespace article. Declining is the process of refusing a word page as main namespace articles. *Reasons for a Project Lead to immediately decline a word page are as follows; copyright infringement, a completely unneeded word page for whatever reason, a word page that has been claimed by another user (see Current Projects section of page), and a word that is a made-up word. *Reasons for a Project Lead to decline a word page up for approval are as follows; lack of work on updates to the page, the user becoming unable to work on the page, the word page does not meet the requirements of it being at least 80% done, or the user failing to complete the word page within the given time limit. **An image that is at least 50% complete is to be given a week before being declined. *When declining, a Project Lead should post 'Declined due to (reason for declining)' and change the heading to Word Page ~ Declined. **The section can then be archived in the current declined archive, and the link should be given tags so it can be deleted from the wiki without leaving redlinks. **If the one month limit is the case, the user will have to wait two weeks before reserving that same page. This is fair, so that if they wish, they may take on another task, and give another user the opportunity to take on the declined page. *If a word page is less than 50% complete or remains less than 80% complete for more than a week, a senior organiser can auto-decline the image. **If the auto-decline of a word page is under conflict, the deputy and leader of PW must agree on an outcome together. If the deputy and leader cannot come to an agreement, a staff member of the wiki not involved in PW may be contacted to resolve the conflict. **Also, if the page is auto-declined, the user in question still gets to keep their reservation, fix it, and put it back up within the allotted time frame. No other user may reserve these declined images unless the user removes their own reservation. Archiving *Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. *Any approved word page sections should be archived in the current Approved Archive, and any declined or withdrawn word page sections should be archived in the current Declined Archive. *Talk page sections should never be blanked. No user is permitted to blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else. Using the Project Talk page for Tweaked Pages Image Sections *The same rules as the regular word page approval apply for commenting. *Only regular contributors, senior organisers, the deputy and leader can post tweaked pages. *When a word page is put up for approval of the tweak, a new section should be added, and the heading should read: 'Word Page (Current Status)=T ~ For Approval'. *The page will be archived by a lead if it goes 24 hours without comment. *When a word page is put on the talk page, the user who uploaded it should state its original creator, the previous editors (if applicable), and then list the improvements made and ask for any further suggestions. *You are given a week to tweak a page after it is posted, and if you exceed the time limit it will be declined. *'Some suitable grounds for tweaking a word page:' **If some paragraphs make no sense in the language for grammatical purposes **If there is a minor error with the layout of the page or the content **If the content of the word page is incorrect *'Suitable grounds for a tweak that do ''not require votes include...' **If the total of all spelling errors reach twenty ***''Note: if there are only a few errors, please do not nominate it :Even if you are only tweaking an error or two, please refrain from editing the page unless you have reserved it. Consequences will apply. User Conduct Comments *Be detailed when critiquing; the editor may not know what you mean. *Explain how to fix something, don't just tell the editor to fix it. *Do not post to restate a comment. Check twice to ensure this doesn't happen, as it tends to create long and unnecessary discussions *Compliments are great, but they cause clutter. Do not post just to say "Excellent word!" or anything of the sort. *Caps, multiple exclamation points, and insults are not permitted. Behaviour *Users are expected to be polite and courteous towards their fellows, in critique and discussion. *Aggression and any form of personal attacks will not be tolerated.